Talk:Steady Stance
this skill could be great with drunken blow and desperation blow BMW 16:01, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :Mmm, tricky! — 130.58 (talk) 16:28, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :I was just thinking how bloody useless it was until I saw first comment above. Kessel 10:34, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::To wit - Steady -> Desperation -> Steady -> Drunken -> Hammer Bash or something. Kessel 05:30, 8 October 2006 (CDT) ::Could be useful in The Dragon's Lair, too. -- Dashface 02:02, 12 October 2006 (CDT) :How about running Droks, as energy management against Wurms? And then get Rush instead, as a second running skill. --Mgrinshpon 17:47, 28 September 2006 (CDT) yup i definetly just fell in love with this skill, 5 flawlesses in a row til anet came with a new build BMW 22:25, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :The description is vague.. do you still get knocked down, or does it negate the KD effect, aswell as give you adren and energy? ::Description is not vague. Next time you would be knocked down, you gain adrenaline and energy instead... Celestial Patch :::Instead means no, of course not. And yes, this skill looks really, really awesome. Tarinoc 19:48, 8 October 2006 (CDT) unfortuneatly it has a 5 recharge so i cant see it working with desperation + drunken blow. unless u really steady yourself on how often the desp + drunk blow are used. Fleeting Stability as an anti KD while stance running, when it expires, Steady Stance to regain Energy and cast/run again. --Amokk 12:05, 19 October 2006 (CDT) I'm confused. The description doesn't explicity state it and maybe I'm stupid for asking, but does the stance END when the effects kick in? Or does it stay on? — Jyro X 09:37, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :It says "the next time," so it ends. --Fyren 09:40, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :With The two DB's this is godly. It's re-appliable enough that if you do it with a scythe, it syncs perfectly with another attack skill added in in the middle of the two. Duncan Dragoon 04:26, 2 December 2006 (CST) ::The stance ends if it prevents the knockdown. It can be used VERY nicely with drunken/desperation blow. Although it's 5 seconds, it lasts for 10 seconds, so on the way to the mob, i'm in steady stance, and by the time I hit with a drunken/desperation attack, it's ready. I hit with another drunken attack activating this skill, and i've lost maybe one energy overall, and gained 8 adrenaline. It's excellent for powering up adrenaline skills.--Beomagi 03:03, 3 December 2006 (CST) if only was nearer to begining of nf... i want on my warrior but am not gonna play through loads of missions just for it. :: Soqed Hozi :: 08:16, 21 December 2006 (CST) Anyone know if Doylak Signet prevents the benefits of this stance? --RabiesTurtle 16:23, 9 January 2007 (CST) How this skill affects Horns of the Ox? Since it's dual attack, you hit first time and stance ends, giving user adrenaline + Energy and second hit knocks down? Or foe isn't knocked down and gains adrenaline + Energy twice? Can someone test it? - Abedeus 08:16, 3 February 2007 (CST) Feb 1 2007 skill update I've changed the skill description and details but I need someone that can test with 15 or 16 tactics to update the chart. :Does anyone think that the nerf was a bit useless? I mean, they limited energy gain to 1...6 which was what it used to be unless at high levels of tactics and 6 recharge instead of 5 seconds. This nerf just seems kinda useless to me just like the SF reduced burning nerf. (forgot to sign)--70.130.33.84 18:48, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::They don't want to nerf the hell out of it (a la RaO), which is good. They obviously just wanted to reduce its effectiveness a little bit. Shido 18:51, 2 February 2007 (CST) Steady Stance nerfed? Capped Steady Stance yesterday and apparently the stance no longer yields energy on a knockdown, you only receive adrenaline. Can someone confirm? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 217.85.213.25 ( ) }. :Tried it out. Works fine for me. --KwRIOT 17:54, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :: Seems to be a problem of the german localisation. In the german version it displays that you only receive adrenaline, while the english version displays (correctly) that you receive both adrenaline and energy. (Unsigned comment above was by me BTW.) --84.159.233.121 03:52, 26 March 2007 (CDT) RaO The skill icon looks like the RaO skill icon :Yep, that's Anet. The Hobo 18:47, 13 April 2007 (CDT) ::lol yeah its same with Icy Shackles too. Look all 3 of them.Enar 10:16, 20 June 2007 (CDT) Heroes Has anyone else noticed that heroes will not activate this stance on their own? -- Gordon Ecker 23:09, 17 July 2007 (CDT) :Heroz are retarded, and often don't use the most important skill in the build to piss you off, telling you get some friends, and play with them. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.47.44.216 ( ) }. Skill Balance Changes Deleted part in notes section that said drunken/desperation blow would still trigger Steady Stance if they were blocked or missed as the new skill balance notes that the skills will only cause KD if they hit. --Texanbob Perhaps this could synergize well with some sin skills? 12+1+1 crit strikes, 9 tactics, 9 of any warrior weapon. 68.196.242.88 22:22, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :Personally I'd take sundering from strength of primary assassins crit. strikes. That would offer very little protection for a primary sin anyways.-- 22:27, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :Crit Strike already serves as energy management, so it's a bit a waste of an elite, especially if you have auto-crits. Investing in the Strength line as a warrior primary would make more sense. If you want to flex muscles, there are better ways than achieving 100% of criticals; try this for instance: :--Fen 21:52, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Skill Description This skill description is not really correct... It says: The next time you would be knocked down, you gain 3 strikes and 6 energy instead. That means in fact that it should also prevent a knock down not? Because of course it doesn't... -- Jorre22225 11:52, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :It has always stopped the next KD, actually; hence the note. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:01, April 16, 2010 (UTC)